Bella the Geisha
by Secret-Pass-Time
Summary: only my second story! looking for critisism! when Edward left, what if Bella didnt turn into a zombie? if she changed her life? tell me if you think i should continue this story


Exactly 5 years after the cullens leave in new moon

E POV

"Edward! I have a surprise that may actually make you happy!" Alice again. I was beginning to get bored of her efforts to make me feel happiness again, it wouldn't work.

"EDWARD!" I swear she forgets we have very sensitive hearing. I sighed and walked out of my room and came face to face with a very excited pixie, or as most call her, Alice

"what's your new plan then?" she smiled and I tried to read her mind, only catching random words she must have been trying to hide like vision, teahouse and geisha.

"we're going on a holiday to Japan."

"Ali-"

"WE'RE GOING" I stared at her exasperatedly, why couldn't she just leave me be? I just walked to the living room and sat on the sofa with Esme, she handed me a note.

_**I didn't want to say it out loud because Alice told me **_

_**not to, but she had a vision and all she told me about**_

_**it was that we will see a face that is pretty familiar**__**.**_

I looked at her curiously but she just shrugged so I let my head rest on the back of the sofa, closed my eyes and listened to the thoughts of my family

Emmett- familiar face? Who do we know that lives in Japan? Vampire? Maybe itll be part of the volturi? Will I be able to beat them up?

Alice- I cant wait to see her again! I wonder what edwards reaction will be like? Oh, and edward I know your listenng so I will now go on to hum you a lovely song! *alice hums thriller*

Ok so it's a girl alice knew that I will have a reaction to but is she a vampire or human? Young or old? What's her name?

In Japan, late evening

E POV

This is so stupid if you'll excuse my crude language. Alice insisted we all have separate rooms so im all alone in this little hotel where the walls are made of wood and paper! But I do smell something familiar. What is that? I stood up and walked out of my little paper room, down the hall and out of the hotel. The smell was stronger. Then I heard Alices thoughts - perfect! Just like in my vision!

I ignored her and carried on following that beautiful aroma. It was human blood most definitely but I had smelt it before, but we had never attended school in japan, we had stayed here for a month about fourteen years ago but I wouldn't recognize that scent would I? I followed my nose to a small but attractive little teahouse. Feeling too curious to leave, I stepped in and let that lovely scent, even mixed with the scent of tea wash over me. I still couldn't put my finger on how I know the scent. I looked around taking deep breaths until I noticed a geisha, she was turned the other way. She was different, her hair was not black but a chocolate brown colour. Her kimono was black and her obi blood red. I could tell from the smell of her that she was wearing the white makeup and perfume but it didn't mask her wonderful smell, no doubt the best scent id ever had the pleasure to smell. She turned to her side to light the man next to hers cigar and I caught sight of her eyes, brown. But she wasn't Japanese, she looked at me. Then she excused herself and walked out of the teahouse rather quickly, putting on her okubu as she went. I followed her far enough she probably wouldn't be able to see me and if she could I would just be a shadow against the dark blue black sky.

She stopped walking in a thin empty alley and turned to look at me, so she wanted to talk?

"hello, Edward."

my eyes went wide as I finally managed to figure out who this girl was

"Bella?" she nodded delicately. I walked forward so there was about a foot between us. She looked up at me with tears already beginning to fall, spreading long black tracks down her face from her eyeliner.

"why did you come here?" she sounded like she was begging

"would you believe me if I said I was forced to by an evil pixie?" she smiled a little

"so Alice made you then?"

"exactly." she giggled a little then took a tiny mirror from inside her obi and peered into it.

"how am I supposed to get to the okiya without anyone noticing this? Imagine what people would say? Id be ruined!"

"there is one way." I told her with a sly smile she caught on

"oh, no, no way, there has to be a better way!"

"can you think of one?" I asked

"fine." she said defeated. Then I had one last search in my mind for people nearby, nobody. I lifted her up bridal style and put her on my back, both legs at the one side because of her restricting kimono before climbing the wall of the narrow alley onto the roof

"just like old times, eh?" she asked sounding rather nervous. I let out a quiet laugh. I ran across the rooftops to the roof of my hotel

"I want the family to see you again."

"you told me, when you left that they never liked me, I was just for entertainment."

"I lied and im sorry, it was ment to protect you." I put her down and unwrapped her arms from my neck, her silk floor length sleeves were a little bit wrinkled but completely smooth to human eyes. She looked like she was on the edge of tears again so I just hugged her gently. And let her black tinted tears land on my shirt as I held her. She eventually stopped crying and lifted her head

"lets go see them." I put one arm under her knees and lifted her so she was laying across my chest with her arms around my neck again. Lifting her in this way left me an arm free so I could climb so my families rooms. They were all empty except Alice's, where all the family were. Bella tightened her hold as I swung through the window of Alice's bedroom. Alice smiled knowingly and the rest except for Emmett who looked terrified by Bellas appearance looked on confused.

"hello again." was all Bella said. You could almost hear their brains click on to who it was

"BELLA!" And before she knew what was happening, she was in a bone crushing hug from Emmett. "you look creepy." she laughed and I sighed, some things never change. The rest of the family were all beaming and so was Bella. Esme was smiling so wide I was actually surprised her face didn't split in half. She stayed for about fifteen minutes and then let out a statement which left every one of us saddened

"I hate to say it, but I really need to get home, to the okiya before any rumours start." Bellas voice came full of regret. "Edward can you take me to my okiya?"

"Ill take you." it was Jasper, he had done brilliantly with his bloodlust after the incident with Bella and her paper cut but he still felt guilty so I assume he'll want to apologise or something similar

"ok." Bella answered. He went and sat on the windowsill with his legs hanging out the window.

"come on, I wont bite." she said to Bella with a grin. She raised an eyebrow and smiled obviously holding back laughter over his terrible joke. She stepped forward and he grabbed her and held her bridal style in his knee then jumped upwards, landing on the roof.

J POV

She was light as a feather and she was holding on to my neck tight enough to kill a human. I smiled, I wouldn't drop her but she seemed to think she was going to fall!

"could you maybe slow down just a little, please jasper?" so I slowed to a human walk over the rooftops where nobody could see us. We finally landed on the roof of Bellas okiya and I listened in to see that everyone was sleeping, they were. So we jumped through a window into Bellas room where I let her down onto her feet.

"ill go put your shoes with the others downstairs." I offered

"ok, ill get rid of this mess." she said pointing to her face. I walked downstairs at a slow pace, even for a human just so bella could take her time, I wonder if shed let me stay tonight? Just to chat and quite possibly get her to forgive me. I reached the front door and dropped the shoes gently down and walked at my slow pace back up to Bella. By the time I got there, she had her makeup off and what I assumed was her night clothed on but they didn't look very comfortable, it was some sort of plain kimono and her hair was still untouched

"aren't you going to put your hair down?" I whispered trying not to wake anyone else in the house

"no, it takes hours to put it back up so geisha have their hair done once a week and sleep on this pillow" she explained while holding up some sort of neck support which was obviously not comfortable. I made a face and she giggled lightly.

"Bella, I brought you here so I could apologise, I should have hunted or I should have.. I don't know im sorry Bella!" I sat cross legged on the floor with my head in my hands until I felt a warm hand lift my chin she looked me straight in the eye and said the words id dreamed shed say when I finally got to apologise.

"its ok." then she hugged me.

B POV

I put my arms around him and he started to sob, I wasn't sure what to do so I just held him until he composed himself. He looked up at me with eyes full of regret, I smiled and shook my head.

"I never blamed you."

"you should have." his voice was shaky, you could tell he had been crying.

"ill leave now, enjoy you sleep." he said then pulled me into his arms once more lifting me just an inch off the ground, put me down and kissed me gently on the cheek before jumping out the window. So here I am again, surrounded by vampires and I couldn't be happier or more comfused. I fell asleep smiling that night.

E POV

(during a family meeting)

"so its settled then?" I verified

"yes, we will ask Bella to come home with us and if she declines, we stay here." Carlisle said

We all nodded and Alice and Emmett were on the verge of what they call their 'happy dance'. I myself was overjoyed at the idea of seeing Bella on a daily basis and Jasper had said she was completely forgiving so everything is completely perfect, my existence has just got better and better since we came to Japan.

Next Morning

Today is the day in going to ask her, im going to ask Bella to come live with us no ill beg her to come live with us. The entire family, including myself are going to go to a teahouse we found out she goes to regularly and wait for her there. We were there only a few minutes before Bella came through the door

A POV

Bella came through the door and she looked amazing, she was wearing a dark blue kimono with little gold flowers growing up from the bottom and her belt thing was blue at the bottom and faded up to gold. I must ask her to borrow one of those kimono things at some point. She noticed us right away and came to sit with us.

"well, hello again" she said with a smile, knowing we were waiting for her. then Carlisle started, he doesn't waste time now, does he? Edward smirked at my thoughts

"Bella im not going to waste time, we would like you to come and live with us." Bella looked like she could pass out and I swear you could feel Edward excitement, probably because of Jasper.

"Carlisle, I trusted you and you all left me, I just don't know that I can trust you again after one day."

"you can have as much time as you need, jasper flew us here, he took flying lessons and we already had a small jet." I swear when Carlisle said that so indifferently Bellas eyes grew three times bigger.

"I just don't know. Ill think about it." then she got up and walked across the room in tiny steps

"where are you going Bella?" I had to know

"back to the okiya to think."

"can I come?" please say yes please say yes please say yes

"we're not supposed to have visitors in the okiya." my face must have fell because she quickly added

"but I suppose you could come in my window, its at the back." I beamed at her showing all my teeth right back to my molars and she grinned back. She walked another meter then turned back to me

"well, aren't you coming?" I couldn't stop that same smile finding its way onto my face again as I stood and walked to Bella.

(in Bellas room.)

I climbed the wall and looked into all the windows on my way then jumped into the window that Bella was peeking out from

"for a minute there I didn't think you were gunna show!"

"silly Bella." she was still wearing her kimono and her makeup and was staring at me quizzically

"what?"

"I have a kimono that would suit you perfectly." can I borrow it?

"really?"

"when we leave ill get it out for you to keep."

"are you sure, Bella?" then I clicked onto something interesting about her sentence

"wait, 'when we leave'?" she smiled shyly at me. I ran to her and lifted her off her feet and spun her around while she burst into peals of laughter

"you go to sleep and ill pack everything while you sleep."

"all my kimono are on the top shelf of the storage room, there's about twenty boxes and two in each one."

"I know, I know. And ill grab all your makeup and stuff too"

"can we leave tomorrow early, before anyone wakes up?"

"if you want to!"

Es POV

Alice burst through the door to mine and Carlisle's room which would be fine if it wasn't locked and said lock wasn't now broken.

"she said yes!" we both knew exactly what she ment right away. Carlisle pulled me into a tight hug, our daughter would soon live with us again. This time, no mistakes!

(the next morning, in a car, Bella, Alice, jasper and Emmett.)

B POV

I cant believe im doing this. Leaving my geisha life behind to go back to America. I only left to become a geisha to begin an entirely new life, where nobody knew me.

"bellaaaaaaa?"

"yes Alice?"

"why do you still have your hair up and your white makeup on? And that kimono doesn't look comfortable."

"I just prepare it."

"isn't that outfit heavy?" Emmett sounded like a caring big brother

"very, but ive gotten used to it and ill probably change into a more comfortable outfit on the plane ride."

(on the plane)

"Bella. Would you like me to take your hair out and wash it?" Esme's motherly voice came from behind me

"that would be nice actually, do you have a bathroom on this plane?"

"of course!" then she took my hand and led me to a fairly sized bathroom where she had set out a seat at the sink for me and three or four shampoos and conditioners.

"here, sit down my little porcelain doll." I sat and she wiped my makeup off and then started to take out my hair ornaments and pins and washed all of the wax out. She took longer than usual, perhaps because my hair had grown so much, just past my hips. Just as she was brushing it out, Alice stepped in with a kimono of mine that sparkled with a black edging and a soft cloth black obi. After my hair was dried, Alice put it up in a big bun and put a few of my ornaments in my hair then added some black eyeliner and mascara with red lipstick and I looked pretty amazing with the kimono on, sort of a modern geisha. She then took me back out of the bathroom and put me next to Edward and walked away. I smiled at him.

"you look beautiful." it was a simple remark but coming from him it felt like a tremendous compliment. I blushed, naturally

"some things never change do they?"

"will I be able to stay home, instead of going to school, im already too old for it."

"of course, id stay with you if I could but imagine what people would say if I didn't go!" I smiled but it turned into a yawn

"sleep, Bella, ill wake you when we land." I didn't argue, I was sleepy so I rested my head against his shoulder while he examined one of my huge sleeves, turning it this way and that watching the sparkle just as I had in the meadow with his hand. I fell asleep smiling.

Em POV

(after the plane lands in a meadow near the cullens house)

Edward didn't want us to wake Bella so we decided I would carry her because they didn't want me near all her expensive clothes and creepy makeup. I picked her up as carefully as I could coating my arms in glitter from her kimono. She really did look like a porcelain doll with her red lips and pale skin. I still didn't think she looked very comfortable with her hair up so I put her back down into her seat and took everything out of her hair and put them in my pocket and lifted her back up and carried her to the house while the family brought all Bellas kimono as well as their own luggage. I lay her down on the couch and she let out a little whimper so I sat next to her and held her hand as she let out a sigh, I assumed this ment she was comfortable. She smiled in her sleep just as she heard Edwards voice.

"how is she?" Duh, how do you think she is? She's asleep and smiled at your voice so sit here and sing for her or talk to her or something! His eyebrows shot up at Bellas reaction to his voice.

E POV

She likes my voice?

"ok, I think Esme wants to talk to you." Bella smiled again with her painted lips.

"here's her hair stuff, it didn't look comfortable so I just took it all out." I nodded and took the little gold comb, clips and a gold rose on the end of a chopstick from him and admired them. I wonder what possessed her to become a geisha in the first place? She began to stir and then woke up

"hi." she said with sleep heavy in her voice

"hi." I said back "would you like something to eat?"

"yes, got any eggs?" she said without any thought "I haven't had any since I became a geisha." I smiled warmly and walked to the kitchen while she followed with a grace she never had before, walking in tiny steps yet still going at the same speed she always had. You could tell she was a geisha just by the way she moved. Alice had tied the belt around the kimono so the knot was just a big bow that was almost flat against her back with two long strips of fabric trailing behind with an inch or two on the ground so that she could sit on a chair easily. She sat at the table and watched me watching her.

"I missed you, I don't think I went a night without crying." I put the eggs on a plate and took them to her and the pulled her into a hug

"ill never leave you again, don't worry." I didn't sound very convincing but I think it brought her comfort. I let go and decided I could chance a kiss on her cheek and of course she blushed and began eating. While I listened to my family's thoughts.

Alice- I wonder if Bella will tech me how to dress as a geisha?

Esme- my daughter is back! I couldn't be any happier!

Carlisle- I cant believe it! My Bella is back!

Jasper- I still cant believe she forgave me

Rosalie- I need to find a time when she's alone so I can apologise, maybe at some point she'll forgive me…

Emmett- *elevator music* I know your listening Edward! QUIT IT!

I couldn't help but smile at Emmett's thoughts.

"what?" id almost forgot Bella was there

"Emmett's thoughts are rather funny" she just nodded while wearing a smile.

"also Alice wants you to teach her how to dress as a geisha but shed never ask."

"ill offer then."

"you are too kind Bella, one day people will start to take advantage of you." she just shook her head and went to find Alice.

A POV

I was just setting up Bellas room, a dark wood four poster bed with midnight blue silk drapes and matching covers with a black sheet, a gold carpet and dark wood storage until she came in and asked me a question that quite literally made my day.

"Alice, could you help me sort out my kimono, obi and makeup? Its all messy."

"yes!" I may have said it a bit too fast because she looked slightly scared.

"the dark blue box is the one with my favourite kimono and the little gold box has my favourite obi." we opened the blue box and I fell in love with a sky blue kimono with a silver and blue river flowing from a golden mountain. I stared at it for a long time, tracing the silver in the river over and over

"would you like to try it on?" I looked at her with huge eyes

"can I?" she just smiled and handed me a little gold under robe as well as a few others. She told me to put on a little kimono in the bathroom then she came in and helped me into the kimono in which I lost my arm twice in the huge sleeves which were also sky blue with little silver clouds then she held it with ropes and then fitted me with a big blue obi with a silver pattern. She wouldn't let me see in the mirror until she had done my makeup and then put a wig on my head and let me choose out some ornaments. Then she gave me a pair of pearl white tabi and a pair of glossy gold okubu and started walking me downstairs where she had to hold on to me to prevent me falling off the ten inch platform. The family where all waiting there, most likely because Edward told them to. Their reactions where similar, giggling. Then Rosalie brought a huge mirror for me to look in and I looked almost exactly like Bella did as a geisha I smiled at the thought.

"I love this kimono, I almost don't want to give you it back!"

"so you can keep it." wait! She was giving me a kimono?

"no, Bella I couldn't!" she just looked at me

"well, if you insist." I didn't really want to give back the kimono just yet but I would give it back.

"could I maybe try one on Bella?" Rosalie's voice was very quiet and shy, Bella smiled assuringly

"I was gunna make you anyways!" they both smiled widely at each other, the entire family seemed to be doing that a lot lately, pretty much since Bella came back into our lives. Her very presence seemed to just make everyone happy.

"ill wait here, Esme why don't you try one on too!"

"yeah come on!" Bella added

"it'll be fun" Rosalie added

She took a deep breath then said

"fine, ill join in!"

B POV

I knew just the kimono for the both of them! I led them to my new room and turned to Rosalie and handed her a pile of under robes and handed Esme some too. Go put these on and then ill come in and do the rest then ill do your hair and make up. I waited for all of fifteen seconds before they both came out of the bathroom.

"Rose, I think this might interest you." I said while I held out a red silk kimono with red climbing roses climbing all over, it had the huge sleeves and the little train.

"and this obi." I held out a big black obi with a red pattern on it. She just nodded looking entranced by the kimono.

"come on in and ill put it on you!" I walked as quickly as my own kimono would allow to the bathroom and put the kimono around Rosalie. Then I walked out to Esme who looked at Rose in astonishment.

"I thought you would like this one, Esme." I held out a beautiful silk kimono which was blue at the top and white at the bottom with little blue flowers with silver thread around each one. The obi was silver and blue.

"its marvellous!" I dressed her in it and she examined the huge sleeves.

"makeup and hair?" their heads looked up at me.

"well, we should just keep going until we look the part!" Rosalie had never sounded more excited, or id never heard her like that. I smiled and got to work then put a wig on each of them and they both looked like new porcelain dolls. I took them downstairs where the family were still sitting and gave them both tabi and okubu, learning from my experience with Alice. Emmett seemed terrified of the girls now because of the white makeup and red lips but kissed Rosalie anyway then pulled back with white and red lips.

"now you're a geisha too!" Emmett looked confused then looked in the mirror and wiped the makeup off as fast as he could while Edward, Carlisle and Jasper held back laughter at how Emmett was using vampire speed to clean off the sticky makeup which was just spread around his face.

"get it off!" we didn't help him because it was simply too funny.

"Emmett, go wash your face with some water." I said it as though he was a toddler

"oh." he walked out and started to scrub his face. The three girls were all standing next to each other and I noticed they were missing something so I dashed upstairs and picked up three sets of fans for them which would match their kimono and I dashed back down and gave them the fans.

"someone get a camera!" it was Carlisle who said it then went to get one himself and snapped a picture of the three girls posing with their fans.

A POV

I wonder when I could wear this again? I am going to have to be extra nice to Bella for giving me this! I wonder how much one of these would cost? I think ill wear this all day! I look pretty!

**Vision**

Volturi steps into the house and demands we all, including Bella stay in the castle for a week. Aro wants to see us about something.

**end vision**

" the volturi are coming." I all but screamed "but I don't know what they want."

"we will wait, we don't know if they want to harm us." Carlisle was always too trusting

"then we just do nothing?" and Emmett wanted to fight

"what happened in the vision Alice?" Bella sounded absolutely terrified

"they want us to go with them and stay at their castle but I don't know why." Edward pulled Bella closer to him and she didn't resist. It didn't look like she wanted to be with him, she just enjoyed his presence.

"us?"

"they want you to come too, Bella." her eyes filled with tears and Esme crossed the room at vampire speed and hugged her as tightly as she could without harming her and sat down on the floor, pulling Bella down with her. She put her head on Esme's shoulder and let the tears glide down her face.

"Rose, Esme, Alice, go get into your normal clothes and everyone go pack. Alice, try to see why the Volturi want to see us." Bella just let go of Esme so she could leave.

E POV

Everyone but me, Carlisle and Bella had left.

"ill pack yours, stay with Bella, Alice will pack for her."

"we cant just go." was he mad? "they will kill us."

"if they were going to kill us they would have done it here." I was going to press my case further but I felt a warm little hand take mine and looked down to see Bella, her makeup ruined, her kimono not sitting perfectly anymore yet she looked more beautiful than most vampires. I bent down and lifted her up to standing position but kept my arms around her silk covered shoulders. I nodded at Carlisle and he seemed to understand that I ment him to leave.

"I missed you." the words escaped before I knew I was saying them. She looked up at me

"I missed you too." and for a few seconds we were in heaven just looking into her eyes.

"Bella, I want to be with you again, as we once were."

"no, I trusted you and you let me down and I just don't feel that way about you anymore." I nodded twice and hid how heart broken I was, but I would get her back, I would make her trust me and soon, we will be as we were. I held her tighter for a moment and then let go as Alice came down the stairs.

"im not sure why but they want Bella in her entire Geisha outfit while she's in Italy." why would they want her dressed like that?

"and I also saw that we are going to enjoy ourselves there." what?

"that makes no sense!"

"I know, we'll just have to go with the flow and see how it happens." just then the door slammed open to reveal Aro, Marcus and Caius.

"I assume you know why we are here." Aro said to Carlisle who had appeared by my side

"yes, we are ready to come now."

"ah, Bella, why arent you wearing your entire outfit?" she looked like a deer in the headlights when Aro asked

"it was uncomfortable but ill wear it if you prefer."

"yes, ive never seen a geisha in real life before." she nodded respectively.

"why don't you all get your bags and come out to the jet, but not you Isabella, you come with us, your family can get your bags alright dear?" she nodded again and flinched when Aro put his hand on her bag, she looked like she was on the edge of a panic attack.

B POV

I cant remember ever being this scared, they were being nice to me but I felt uncertain still. They took me to a small jet they had brought, just a bit bigger than the Cullens' and the inside was much more luxurious.

"Caius will look after you for now, there is a small room at the end of the plane, also, if you wouldn't mind, when your family bring in your luggage, would you dress in your entire outfit?" he seemed to be fond of kimono for god knows what reason

"ok." the vampire with the white hair approached me. He looked more scary than the others as he grabbed my hand a little too roughly and pulled me a few feet before Aro stopped him.

"Caius! How dare you treat a lady so badly?" I wanted to melt and slide out the door. Caius didn't respond he just let out an angry growl and pulled me more gently to the room before unlocking it and letting us in.

The room was tiny but it was carpeted in thick red carpet and had a single bed with black satin sheets and a black sofa. There was a small dressing table with a mirror in the corner which was painted black. I stepped in cautiously looking at Caius who was looking at me.

"well, aren't you going to sit down?"

"um, yes, ok." I sat on the bed and he sat on the sofa.

"Bella." he had my attention right away "your family are here." a second and a half later Alice burst through the door.

"I put your stuff in the little suitcase part of the plane but I brought you this one and I brought your shoes, makeup and hair ornaments but I didn't bring any wigs, I hadn't thought, want me to go get them?" she spoke so quickly it was hard to understand her

"no, I can do the hairstyle myself." she left the room but Caius stayed

"I have something to tell you."

"yes, sir?"

"a member of our coven is your mate and that is why you are coming to Italy." WHAT?

"get dressed. come out into the cabin once you finish, we will wait for you there." I nodded. A Volturi member was my mate? When did that happen? I shook my head and threw my hair into a messy ponytail and sat at the dressing table with my makeup box. I put on my white makeup, taking extra care to make sure it was absolutely flawless. I put on my black eyeliner and drew on my eyebrows then I painted my lips blood red and applied some light pink blush. I double checked my makeup and walked over to the table Alice left my kimono on. It was a cream kimono with red flowers growing upwardly and a red obi and under robe. Of course she chose a furisode, typical Alice. I smiled as I slid on my under robes and kimono. I tied my obi in a traditional drum knot. I did my hair and chose a few of my favourite ornaments to put in. I looked in the mirror one more time and fixed my lipstick a little the walked to the door just as Alice opened it, apparently she had a vision of me leaving the room. I smiled at her and looked over her shoulder where Aro was trying to see better. She led me to him and he laughed out in delight.

"Bella you look splendid!"

"thank you Aro." he was a lot less intimidating than Caius

"now, Caius already told you why you are coming to Italy and I just wanted to let you know that he will be waiting for you when we get there." I nodded.

"Isabella, no need to be so shy, we wont harm you."

"sorry." he smiled at me and touched my cheek ever so lightly and let his fingers slide down my neck to the silk of my kimono.

"do you have many kimono?"

"yes, more than some okiya have."

"be sure to wear one everyday, I want to see the all" I wasn't sure how to respond

"sit next to me wont you?" I smiled and sat in the middle of the three seated row while Aro sat on my left and Marcus suddenly sat on my right. I smiled at him and he gave me a half grin back.

"im gunna go sit with Jasper, ill see you later Bella!"

"alright."

"Isabella, I found a small item I think you might like." it was Marcus who said it

"Brother! You haven't spoken a single word for a decade!" Aro said it with a sincere awe

"well, I cant just think a sentence to Bella now can I?" he looked at me and smiled as he handed me a small white satin bag.

"open it." I undid the string at the top and looked inside. It was a small hair ornament with a cream rose on the end

"its beautiful, may I try it on?"

"of course, I was hoping you would." I slid it into the bun at the back of my head and he seemed pleased by how it looked. I would wear it everyday, it was my new favourite.

"the cream looks lovely against the chocolate hair, doesn't it?" Aro seemed a little jealous for my attention to Marcus so I turned to him

"may I ask, how long is there left to the journey?"

"we shall be landing in a few minutes." I nodded as though there was something troubling me

"what is wrong child?"

"im just a little scared when it comes to landing." complete lie. He just smiled and took my hand gently in his

"nothing to be scared of, it's a vampire who's driving, if the windows are closed, you wont even realise were landing at all!" I nodded in a martyred way

"so you will gladly sit in the middle of two blood drinking vampires but when it come to landing in a plane, well, that's a whole other story!" this must have struck them both as uproariously funny as they both burst into laughter and I joined in with a light giggle.

"when we do land, it will be in the middle of the forest so we will have to run if that's alright."

I must have looked panicked because he went on to say

"Marcus will carry you, he's just as fast but he is more graceful than the rest of us." I nodded and turned to Marcus and smiled at him, he smiled back.

"we are just about to land." Marcus took my hand just after I put on my seatbelt. I squeezed his a little bit harder. The landing was incredibly smooth especially since we landed on grass.

"told you." Aro sounded smug

"ill take you to the castle now while my Brothers and the Cullens' get all the luggage" here was the part I was scared of.

"why are you so nervous?"

"it's the speed, and the fear of falling and dieing." he smiled and lifted me bridal style

"we will start out slow and speed up so gradually you will hardly notice, and as for falling, do you think you could wriggle free?"

"I doubt it."

"well then." he started out at a gold medallists pace for a sprint and I gripped onto his neck and hair. He looked down at me and smiled mischievously

"I know what your thinking and don't you dare!" his grin grew and I shook my head as he went full speed and I actually enjoyed it and burst into peals of laughter. I could feel him laughing too. He ran like that for about fifteen minutes and stopped abruptly in front of a boy about my age with blood red eyes.

"my Isabella." he said with a voice like satin "my little porcelain doll" Marcus put me down in front of the boy. I looked up at him.

"my name is Alec." I smiled

"and you are my mate." I smiled wider and reached out for his hand he held my hand up and looked at the long swinging sleeves.

"that doesn't look comfortable."

"its not but im used to it."

"come, lets go to my room." he said "that way you can get more comfortable and I even got a bed for you to sleep in, its just all four guest bedrooms are filled so if its alright with you…"

"its fine with me." he looked overjoyed

"Jane, my sister, bought a few nightdresses, she would have got you clothing too but Aro insisted you wear kimono, im sorry about that but he likes different things, like traditional arts and things."

"its alright, I enjoy wearing them." he just held my hand a little bit tighter and led me into the black building to the stairs which he carried me up while I held on tightly as I could while he laughed at my expression. We finally got to his room and it was breathtaking. All the rest of the castle was dark but Alec's room was all in cream and gold.

"this is our room, what do you think."

"its stunning!"

"glad you like it."

"here, theres a small bathroom just there, go put this on." he handed me a short red nightdress that was actually quite embarrassing to look at.

"Jane chose it."

"she's like another Alice!" I giggled as I walked to the bathroom. I took off all my under robes and put on the night dress, it ended about three quarters of the way down my thigh so I put on my kimono and left it open a bit like a housecoat, I felt better for it. I gathered up all my robes and pulled my kimono closer around me and held it shut as I opened the bathroom door.

"ill help you get your makeup off and your hair undone."

"thanks." he left the room and returned moments later with a basin of water, a small washcloth and a bar of soap. I sat on his big bed and he dampened the washcloth in the warm water and tentatively wiped my cheek, then my other cheek then my forehead and nose. He treated me like I was made of glass as he wiped my eyelids and lips. He sighed once my face was clean, emptied the basin and sat behind me, taking out my hair ornaments then letting my hair fall down my back. Then he began brushing it out.

"your hair is so long!" I smirked

"well, human hair tends to grow." I heard him laugh gently and eventually put the brush down.

"your jokes are horrendous!"

"yeah…"

"you should sleep, my love." he picked me up and cradled me gently to his chest with one arm while pulling back the covers with his other and letting my body settle into the satin covers then he pulled the cover over me. He had started to walk away and I don't know what came over me but I reached out and grabbed his hand. He turned around and looked at me with a surprised look before walking back towards me and sitting on the floor near my head.

"you want me to stay here?" I nodded and gripped his hand. He smiled.

"sleep, its been a big day." took a deep breath and closed my eyes, I fell asleep smiling that night.

When I woke the next morning I was looking into the man I had fallen head over heels in love with in just an hour I gave him a smile which he returned.

"got some news." I nodded at him to continue

"the Cullens will be allowed to stay in Italy so they can see you and you can choose when you'd like to be changed and by whom."

"no time like the present." his eyes widened

"lets go let Aro know." he must have read my mind when he went straight to a chest of drawers and picked out a black and gold kimono and a soft cloth red obi, handed them to me and left so I could change I smiled to myself. God, im so lucky. I put them on and just put on black eyeliner and put my hair up in a traditional hairstyle and put in the comb I was given by Marcus and nothing else.

I stepped out of the room and giggled when Alec tried to take my arm and eventually he just held his arm out and I just held gripped onto his elbow and he placed his cold hand on top of my hand

"nervous?"

"just a little, but this is what I want." he leaned down and pressed his lips gently to mine then pulled back. I went up on my bare tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

"good job you aren't wearing your lipstick." I smiled as we set off to the beginning of my new life.


End file.
